


Infuriating

by softnoiir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Aged-Up Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Awkwardness, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, One Shot, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Tension, They fight a lot, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette cuddles, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnoiir/pseuds/softnoiir
Summary: In which, fate, or better yet, Ms. Bustier, decides to assign two people who loathed each other in one room.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Infuriating

"I call the bed," Marinette said plainly, hopping onto the bed and sitting with her legs crisscrossed.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, "Says who?"

"Says me!"

"I'm not sleeping on the couch." the blond said and sat on the bed as well, opposite of her with his arms crossed.

"Neither am I," she said and quickly got under the covers of the bed.

Adrien, not wanting Marinette to have a second of victory, hastily got in bed beside her.

"What's your problem?" she scowled.

"You, Marinette. You're the problem," Adrien bitterly said.

They were silent for a minute, staring each other down.

The blond-haired boy was the first to break the fragile stillness, "I'm too tired to deal with this," he huffed, getting up and grabbed a few pillows and a blanket from a nearby cabinet. He laid the pillows down between them, creating a makeshift wall, "If you cross this wall I'm gonna ca- kill you."

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Marinette smugly said and took off her pigtails. Her hair flowed naturally down her shoulders.

Adrien's breath slightly hitched at the sight. It was his first time seeing her with her hair down. It looked messy, untamed even, but it looked so soft and somehow- mesmerizing? _Oh, God-_

"What?" Marinette said, snapping him out of his trance.

Instead of a solid answer, Adrien instead sends her a confused looked. He knitted his eyebrows together and became the human embodiment of the question mark.

"You're overdoing it Agreste," she laughed and ruffled her hair a bit, "You were staring," the girl said in a matter-of-factly.

Adrien stiffened, he didn't think she noticed, "Staring? At you? I'd rather watch one of XY's performances," 

Marinette held back her laugh, "Whatever you say," she said and got comfortable underneath the blankets.

He sighed, both in annoyance and relief. Annoyance because, well, _Marinette_. If the word "Annoying" was a person it would be her. And relief because he could finally get a good night's rest, it had been a long day for him- everyone, even. With this trip, last-minute commitments made by his father, akuma attacks, he was more than eager to finally get some shut-eye.

He took off his shirt, ready for bed, but not without any opposition from Marinette. It was her turn to feel flustered. 

"Can you not?"

"Why? Too distracting for you?" Adrien remarked. Marinette's face flushed at the comment. 

"God, you're infuriating," she didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, it was a little distracting, to say the least.

Adrien chuckled but decided not to tease her any further, not wanting to start anything else. He lets out a yawn and gets comfortable underneath the comfortable covers.

And with that, silence _finally_ filled the air, as they both drifted to sleep.

But their troubles haven't ended, if anything they're just getting started. Sometime during the night, the wall Adrien willfully created served no purpose as their sleeping positions shifted to shelter their skin from the cold breeze emitted by the air conditioning.

* * *

The bright rays of the sun made their way into the pair's room through the window they had stupidly forgotten to close the night before.

Marinette was the first one to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open as the said rays hit her face. She lazily tried to get up but felt an arm holding her down.

Confused and still slightly dazed from only waking up a few seconds ago, she couldn't quite figure out who this person was. She put her hand on the arm around her (a really muscular one, she must say) and traced her fingertips towards the person's shoulder. Though his face was buried deep in the pillows, from the hair color and the toned body alone, it was evident it was none other than Adrien Agreste. Quickly, she turned back around, making it so they were chest to back. She looked down and saw their legs tangled together.

Her face reddened at that sight. Not only that but the thought of them sleeping like that only made it worse- _ish_. There were quite literally spooning throughout the night. Marinette wanted to quickly push the boy away, she really did, but the way she felt so comfortable while laying in his arms prevented her from doing so. 

His strong arms laced around her, his bare and toned chest that radiated such warmth that she could bask in for days, his hot breath hitting the crook of her neck with every breath he takes. Her face only grew redder the more she thought about it. He was _hot_.

She paused. What was she thinking?! Agreste? Hot? _Gross,_ she whispered nearly inaudibly, shaking off any other thoughts about Agreste. Instead, she mustered up all the courage she could find and yelled, "What the hell!" startling the boy. Marinette stood at the corner of their bed and Adrien sat at its edge. With Adrien's height, even with his sitting position Marinette barely towered over him. 

"What are you so loud for? God damn," Adrien whined. He sat up and stretched out his arms.

God, this didn't help matters at all. The way he stretched out his arms like that only accentuated his abdominal muscles.

"And you were worried _I_ was gonna be the one breaking the pillow wall you made," she raged, crossing her arms, "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you even enjoyed it,"

He froze for a minute, a similar shade of red appearing on his face, "Me enjoying it? That's rich, you were the one backing your ass up at me last night!" he yelled in response, both flustering and angering Marinette even more.

Her gaze shifted from him to the side of the room, too embarrassed to hold eye contact, "And you didn't even bother pushing me away?!"

"And have you yell at me like this at 3 am?? I'd rather not," 

"Well, it certainly would have been better than cuddling all night!" 

"Oh please, the way you were all cuddled up close to me last night says otherwise," 

"And you wrapping your arms around me doesn't?" 

"Oh my god, just shut up will you!" 

"Make me!" that was Marinette's final remark.

With every word they uttered, they unknowingly got closer and closer. Their faces were inches apart, their noses barely brushing against each other. Adrien could feel Marinette's hair brushing against his bare shoulders just as Marinette could feel his on her forehead. Their anger slowly depleting, they finally notice the predicament they were in. Their eyes met, both slightly widened, before pushing each other away. Their faces matched each other with a dastardly shade of red. 

Marinette opened her mouth to speak but bit her lip and paused, nothing she could say could salvage her embarrassment.

A few knocks on the door followed. They mentally thanked whoever it was. Marinette sent a final scowl towards Adrien to which he rolled his eyes, before taking it upon herself to open up the door, "Uh- hey, Alya,"

"Hey, girl I wa-," she paused, noticing her friend's tensed-up state. Not to mention her face, which was completely red, "What's got you all riled up so early?"

"Wanna take a guess?" she raised her friend an eyebrow, motioning towards their room.

"Tell me about it later, hurry up and get ready, they'll be serving breakfast in a bit," Alya said. Marinette did a quick look at Alya only to realize that she had showered already.

"Okay, give me 20 minutes," she replied and walked back into her room. She noticed Adrien wasn't on the bed anymore. She checked to see if the bathroom was locked and it, annoyingly, was, "Seriously?"

"Actually Alya, make that like- an hour. _Agreste_ beat me to the bathroom," Marinette spat out his name with utter disgust.

"Whatever, take your time. I'll be with Nino. Call if you need anything." and with that, Alya quickly went back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

A long 20 minutes later and Adrien _finally_ finished showering. Hearing the bathroom's door open, Marinette turned around, "Took you long e-" she paused, taking in the person who was standing in front of her, "-nough," she forgot how to breathe for a second.

_Damn._

Adrien stood there, with a towel only covering the lower half of his body. His hair was soaked and water dripped from his entire body.

Marinette's mouth fell loosely open, though quickly regained composure before she thought Adrien would notice. But she was a second too late, Adrien had noticed and found it hilarious. He laughed, embarrassing Marinette a bit, "What's so funny?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "You were staring, checking me out even,"

"Was not!"

"Was too, your mouth was literally hanging open!"

"Oh my god, get over yourself Agreste," she groaned, storming into the bathroom, taking her towel with her.

He chuckled to himself, he found it hilarious when she gets flustered. And the slightest bit cute, adorable even. The way a variety of shades of pink would form under her freckles, which were perfectly spread out on her cheeks. The way she scrunched up her nose and furrows her eyebrows, while her eyes darted around the room, looking at anything and everything besides his eyes. 

_Pause_. Oh, God what was he thinking? Marinette? Cute? Adorable? He was disgusted even having to think that. He shook his head before any more thoughts start coming in, and headed out, meeting Nino outside the door.

**Author's Note:**

> okk so i know theres kind of a lot of plot holes here and there but i've been meaning to post on here for a long time and this has been sitting in my drafts for months now so like why not just drop this here
> 
> also this was supposed to be a full story but the plot wasn't going anywhere so have this instead


End file.
